dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cyberlords of Time
|film name = The Cyber Seas of Rhye & the Cyberlords of Time |season number Story Synopsis Answering a personal request from President Romana on Gallifrey, the Doctor goes undercover to 18th century Earth to hunt down the missing Time Lord Ulysses who disappeared from his exile, kidnapped by the Cybermen. Meanwhile K9 investigates the Bishop Mining Station, a strange post-human mining station where Cybermen and death lurk around every corner. Both parties have come up against something they didn't expect - an amnesiac and violent post-regenerated captain and two large teams of Cybermen who have begun to orcherstrate the Cybermen's invasion of Gallifrey... Continuity *Ulysses was an influential figure in Time Lord history first mentioned in EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles. *It is unknown how the Doctor came across K9. It is possible that the K9 seen here is the Mark II version that the Doctor encounters in EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles or it could easily be K9 after WC: Shada whereupon Romana has returned to presidency on Gallifrey. In order for the latter to work K9 would have to return to Gallifrey sometime before the Gallifrey audio series. It could also easily be a yet unseen version of K9 aquired by the eighth Doctor during his travels. *This adventure could easily be set in the gap between EDA: The Eight Doctors and EDA: Vampire Science, but it could also take place after EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles with Gallifrey restored only to be destroyed in the upcoming Time War. Later stories seem to lean towards the latter placement. *The adventure features both the Mondasian Cybermen from the original series, last seen in the show's 25th Anniversary, DW: Silver Nemesis and a group of Cybus Cybermen, whom have escaped the void that the Tenth Doctor would later use in the revived show's finale for Series 2, DW: Army of Ghosts/Doomsday. The two armies made a pact in the first of two Cybersodes that led into the story. *The Tenth Doctor makes a brief appearence through 'archive footage' from the Cybus Cybermen, causing them to attempt to contradict the Mondasian Cybermen that the captured Eighth Doctor is not the same as the other Doctor, establishing that Cybus Cybermen do not know of the Time Lords' power to regenerate. = 26b |story number = 01 |fanon doctor = Eighth Doctor |companions = K9 Mark II Horatio Hornblower (guest) |enemy=Cybermen |writer = Steve Pearson |release date = 1 March 2008 |running time = 90 minutes |number episodes = 2 |previous story = The Enemy Within |following story = Memoirs in Time }} Story Synopsis Answering a personal request from President Romana on Gallifrey, the Doctor goes undercover to 18th century Earth to hunt down the missing Time Lord Ulysses who disappeared from his exile, kidnapped by the Cybermen. Meanwhile K9 investigates the Bishop Mining Station, a strange post-human mining station where Cybermen and death lurk around every corner. Both parties have come up against something they didn't expect - an amnesiac and violent post-regenerated captain and two large teams of Cybermen who have begun to orcherstrate the Cybermen's invasion of Gallifrey... Continuity *Ulysses was an influential figure in Time Lord history first mentioned in EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles. *It is unknown how the Doctor came across K9. It is possible that the K9 seen here is the Mark II version that the Doctor encounters in EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles or it could easily be K9 after WC: Shada whereupon Romana has returned to presidency on Gallifrey. In order for the latter to work K9 would have to return to Gallifrey sometime before the Gallifrey audio series. It could also easily be a yet unseen version of K9 aquired by the eighth Doctor during his travels. *This adventure could easily be set in the gap between EDA: The Eight Doctors and EDA: Vampire Science, but it could also take place after EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles with Gallifrey restored only to be destroyed in the upcoming Time War. Later stories seem to lean towards the latter placement. *The adventure features both the Mondasian Cybermen from the original series, last seen in the show's 25th Anniversary, DW: Silver Nemesis and a group of Cybus Cybermen, whom have escaped the void that the Tenth Doctor would later use in the revived show''s finale for Series 2, DW: Army of Ghosts/Doomsday. The two armies made a pact in the first of two Cybersodes that led into the story. *The Tenth Doctor makes a brief appeaarence through 'archive footage' from the Cybus Cybermen, causing them to contradict the Mondasian Cybermen that the captured Eighth Doctor is not the same as the other Doctor, establishing that Cybus Cybermen do not know of the Time Lords' power to regenrate. Production Cast The Doctor - Paul McGann K9 - James O'Neil Ulysses - David Warner Horatio Hornblower - Ioan Gruffudd Lt. Archie Kennedy - Jamie Bamber Matthews - Paul Copley Styles - Sean Glider Gunner Hobbs - Philip Glenister Mr. Wellard - Terence Corrigan Dr Clive - David Rintoul Cyber Leader - Paul Casey Cybermen Voices - Scott Herry and Nicholas Briggs Crew to be added Production Notes *The original ideas for the Cyberlords came around in early drafts of the Five Doctors where the Cybermen were hoping to gain use of Time Lord biodata in order to become the new Lords of Time. The Ulysses idea on the other hand was taken from the Leeky Bible, an early rough draft of a rebooted Doctor Who TV series. *This story uses many clips from the Big Finish audio dramas starring Paul McGann in order to fill the breaches in certain dialogue. Links YouTube: Cybersode-Union of the Cybermen YouTube: Cybersode-Mission Prelude YouTube: The Cyber Seas of Rhye YouTube: The Cyberlords of Time Category:Eighth Doctor stories